My Stupid Love Story
by Nagisa The Incubus
Summary: warning: mpreg and feels yaoi meaning boy x boy if you dont lke it please dont read
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

Music was one of my many joys in life with so many moods and abilities. It had the power to make one dance,cry, feel empowered and fall in love...so was it any wonder why he followed a beautifully structured melody made only by the incredibly skilled vocal cords, a song that called out to him and compelled him to follow it to the source? He smiled as he listened to the voice and closed his eyes listening but then the voice stopped and when he opened his eyes he gasped as he was covered in the blood and the person who made the wonderful music he loved so much laid on the floor "Mother?...mother please wake up...mother mother!" Kite jolted up awake sweating he wiped the tears from his eyes and sighed "that dream again..." He blinked as he heard a man laughing so he looked over and saw that he was laughing at another man that seemed to be training with other people, from the looks of it they hadn't noticed him yet. He grinned and walked closer wanting to start shit just to cheer himself up "Hey do you mind shutting the hell up?!" he shouted "Why?" a man asked him innocently and rested his head on his hand "Because your all are being so damn annoying" he huffed "the one day i managed to sneak out away from work to take a nap, my peace and quiet gets disturbed by noisy people" "See that guy over there who has his back to us? well his name is naoki and he's one of the captains training these fighters but he's also has the most perverted mind" "That's nice but i really didn't ask you to tell me any of that nor do i give a fuck...Oi old man mind if i join in on the fun?!"

"Who are you calling old brat?" Naoki turned to me with a vein pumping out his temple, while the other guy he was fighting sighed, knowing what was to come. "Isn't that obvious? I was talking to you" Kite yawned. Naoki took a deep breath and showed him his hand "save it for later kid i don't have time to play" Kite blinked and waited a second before replying "Kid? is this old guy talking about me?" "Yup!" the other man yelled from the somewhere in the back "Hey kid shouldn't you be at home rather than bothering me?" the captain mocked not even bothering to look at the young demon. Kite blinked curious as to just when did that weird guy move but then he just shrugged it off "I could ask you the same old man..."  
"Naoki drew his sword ready to attack "Do you have any idea who your're talking to?" "Honestly no I don't know who the hell you are and i don't give a crap either" Kite yawned, clearly bored out of his mind "you will" the older demon said as he swung his sword being in front of kite in a split second. Kite whistled " old man got some game" he shoved his hands in the pockets of his black hoodie he was wearing to help hide his ears and tails, dodging every single one of naoki's attacks. It seemed like naoki's patience was wearing then which kite guessed was limited " you'll see old" he mumbled under his breath as he continued his attacks "I don't give a damn if you're a kid or an old lady a challenge is a challenge. better back off before it's too late" Kite just laughed as he continued to dodge " you know your pretty mean for a geezer" "If you're so good, why don't ya prove it? All ya do is avoid me." Meanwhile, Rei returns with a bottle of sake and some cake. he sat at the very side of the battlefield, next to naoki's former opponent. "Did i miss something?" Kite hummed "I'm really not even suppose to i could get in so much trouble" he said as he fixed his hood that almost slipped off "show me what ya got kid! let's see who's the weak one" Kite smirked as he slowly lifted his hand in the air "you'll regret it" he began chanting a spell under his breath as he closed his eyes. He was soon surrounded by a gust of wind and just as he was about to finish the spell he screamed in pain as he was shocked by the collar he had around his neck  
" A spell? and here i thought spells were forbidden...or more likely forgotten.' Naoki narrowed his eyes slightly at the thought. 'who is this boy?' he trailed a leg back and took his stance. "well this should be fun." his lips curled into a smirk as he stretched a hand forward, lower, preparing for a counter attack. "Tch damn this collar Sebastian get this stupid thing off of me!" he struggled to get it off "no. you shall control yourself and not get involved in unnecessary fights, thus not cause any problems. Kite started hissing he was so tempted to use his claws to get it off "you damn cat freak get this damn thing off me right now damn it I feel like i'm a damn pet and its not even my damn color blue doesn't suit me at all!" he snapped at Sebastian who finally decided to show himself "Doesn't suit you? are you sure your not a girl?" the elder teased. The young demon's eye twitched "for the last time don't call me a fucking woman!" he snapped again kicking at him, of course Sebastian being a stronger more experienced demon dodged them all "you should really do something about this anger problem...you weren't a hot temperate brat when we first found you"

"S-Shut up you stupid old geezer i am not a hot tempered brat you just piss me off with that cocky attitude one day i'll definitely put you in your place just you wait! you damn flea ugh you just wont get lost i don't need a bodyguard nor do i need a babysitter i'm 17 damn it its so not cool!" Sebastian rolled his eyes "well maybe if you'd act your age and stop causing trouble for me. i'm really busy you know... by the way you still didn't tell me what happened with your mot-"

"Its none of you damn business and it doesn't concern you either!" he shouted but with a more calmer tone of voice as he balled up his fists "...its not something i like to talk about...not like you would understand anyway..." he was interrupted by naoki grabbing his shoulder "quit ignoring that others are here you stupid girly brat" he said, making kite's eye twitch "don't call me a girl!" he shouted as he grabbed the elder's arm, then wrapped his legs around his neck threatening to break his arm as well as his neck "you've got some guts calling me a girl but i do believe i mentioned that i don't like to be called a girl. what did you say your name was again?" Most people around gasp at Kite's speed and draw their sword in order to defend their captain if needed. Naoki, however, smirks and without effort light a fire in the place Kite is, not caring him he burns himself as well "You can call me death."  
Kite jumped off patting himself quickly so the fire wouldn't reach his tail "hot hot hot!... damn you ruined my favorite jacket...tch" Naoki took off the other glove, a smirk still pasted on his face. "Let's see if we can burn something else than your jacket, hm?" He got ready for a second bending but a loud voice froze him on spot making kite blinked and look towards the loud scream "If you bend one more time, your head will fly like an apple pie." the old man repeated making his way to the battlefield. Naoki gulps and puts back on his gloves. Kite stood there staring at the old man for a minute then turned his attention back to Sebastian " lets go old man"

Sebastian followed kite was he started to walk away,behind were whispers about the impossibility of a flying pie. However, all the spectators are, more or less, nervous. Naoki bows, not daring to look into the man's eyes while Rei makes a sign to Kite that he should show some respect to the old man as well." Boy!" The old man called to Kite making the young demon stop in his tracks and tilt his head "hm?"  
"Who are you?" The man asks raising his head and taking, once again, his imposing position "I'm nobody important " he said "You defeated one of my captains. You are strong, so you are important." Kite shrugged placing his hands behind his head looking at the mind "i didn't exactly defeat him...but still i wont tell you my name sorry" many of the soldiers grasped at kite's words thinking to themselves that he's either brave or just stupid  
"Excuse'-me?" The man arched his eyebrows in an irritated manner "Are you a noble?" The red headed demon laughed "me a noble? pft as if! i'm just a...um"

"A stray" Sebastian replied smiling "a stray?" the old man blinked while Kite glared at him "i'm not a fucking stray cat freak ignore the dumb ass lets go stupid before a certain brat gets cranky again. see ya later captain lets play again real soon " he waved walking away with Sebastian behind him. he laughed when naoki cursed him under his breath.

The surprise, whose name no one knew, has been the main subject in all corners of the capital. Everyone was wondering who he was and where he came from. The mysterious no name was all over the newspaper but no one but all the soldiers that was there knew what he really looked like. Five days later when kite thought it was finally safe to come out of hiding a strange man came knocking on the manor looking for kite and being the unlucky one he just so happened to one the door "who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Jangbu, the Fire Lord's right hand. And I'm here to hand an official invitation to the brave fighter that the whole town talks about." Kite looked at the man before him for a few minutes then sighed heavily "fuck..."

Kite stared at the man before him wondering how the hell did they manage to find his address  
"Tell me this is his manor. It's the last manor in the capital." Kite leaned against the door and sighed "I thought I told him that i wasn't a noble"  
"So it is you thank god" the man sighed in relief. "Then, my Lord, this is the invitation." Jangbu handed him the envelope. "If I don't dare too much, I humbly suggest you a more sophisticated look." Kite took it "I'll be sure to keep that in mind " The man greeted respectful and left leaving kite standing there staring at the envelope "the whole town's talking bout me huh? oops "  
"Oops what?" Kite jumped when he heard Ciel behind him he turned around after closing the door, he quickly hid the envelope behind him "Uh nothing important"  
"Who was at the door?" He asked hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was. "No one " kite replied smiling "Wasn't it Lady Elizabeth?" He inquired suspicious."Uh no Uh just some stalker chick yeah no big deal nothing to worry yourself with my lord"

"You mean Grell returned already?" Kite looked away "Yeah anyway I'm gonna go out for a little walk if I'm need I'm sure you know where to find me right? "  
"It doesn't matter anyway. You two can handle him, right?"  
"Of course " kite smirked

"Be back in 10 min. I will leave the manor to you tonight." Kite looked at the younger and blinked "why and mind if I asked where your off to? or perhaps the reason why your leaving the manor to me?"  
"I have to buy something, a...gift. Which are the dogs most fond of their master?" Ciel said "A gift? " kite looked confused but he shrugged it off "um i don't know maybe a husky?"  
"Yes, I need to keep you both busy. A dog would be the best idea. a husky huh? hmm well i'll think about that on the way"  
"A dog?...how cruel" the young demon ling sighed and bowed "please excuse me " kite said before he left out the door, he made his ways through the streets going back to his favorite wind started to blow colder. A drop of water fell heavy on the dry ground and it was followed by another and another until the ground was utterly wet. The rain was whipping mercilessly the tree leaves. The redhead sat under a tree, enjoying the rain "I wonder if I really should go to the party" he thought it over for a moment then shrugged "Whatever I got some time to kill so it should be fun " kite smiled  
The golden rays made their way out of the grey clouds, but the didn't stop. It created, however, a beautiful effect over the landscape. Kite looked amused "how pretty why can't the world be like this?...so peaceful " The paved way leading to the Palace passed through a peaceful area, the only noises being made by the nature. After 30 mins of walked, in front of him would be a huge building, in Asiatic style, guarded by a rock fence. Along the fence the soldiers were walking paying attention to any move around. And one of those officers seemed very familiar. Kite stared at that one officer for a minute "where have I seen that officer?...hmm" Kite yawned, getting up stretching "guess it's time to head back now " he made his way back to the manor. The manor looked like after the war. With Ciel gone, Bard at the kitchen and Finny 'repairing' the garden... It wasn't the best combination."Sit, boy, sit" but no way Pluto was gonna stop running. Kite growled "not again! You damn jerks do you know who has to clean this mess up!? "

"..." They changed glances. Finny looked down feeling guilty while Bard bit nervously on his cigarette. Yet, Pluto was still running around."Mey-Rin?" Finny asked innocently

Kite sighed heavily "they set me up big time " kite ignored Finny's comment as he made his way over to Pluto. Pluto started to bark at Kite, only to curl in a ball at his...well, body, considering Pluto's size

"Be a good boy and stay where you are while I go clean the mess a certain people made " kite said, petting the demon dog. "Bark" Kite smiled then glared at the two "I leave you alone for a few minutes and you somehow managed to destroy the manor "

"Sorry..." They answered disappointed. He huffed highly annoyed "Just sit back and stay out off trouble! "  
"Yes, sir!" The young demon began cleaning up their mess, soon everything was in place and clean. Kite sighed "Finally" With all the work done, the manor in one piece and Ciel back, Kite got the rest of the day free. He could do whatever he decided to get ready, he fixed his hair and put on a mask "perfect time to go "he left of only to find out that the streets were unusually empty, he roamed the streets lost "where was it again?" But of course there wasn't any indicator to show him the way."Why did I agree to this again? "Kite frowned, kicking rocks " 'Cause you didn't have much of a choice?"

"Excuse me?" He looked over at the direction of the voice "I supposed you agreed on that because you didn't have much of a choice. You don't look like someone who does what he don't like to do unless you have." He smiled. "Am I right?"  
"Well sorta...actually your right..."

"Good! What did you agree on and it's bothering you, anyway?" He pulled out a cigarette and looked curious at Kite. "Smoke?" Kite's nose wrinkled a little "Gross I'll pass...anyway who are you? "  
"Just a passer-by" he smiled."or a creep is more like it " kite frowned "...And someone with kitty ears and tail says so..."

"I don't know what your talking about " he said "I don't have cat ears or a tail" he smiled trying to keep his cool '_no way did they see them? I thought I kept them hidden' _he mentally asked himself."And I was looking for you for quite a while. Really, his description wasn't very helpful, but I guess I finally found and I quote 'the annoying little brat' " he smirked. "I'm talking about those" he pointed at your ears then at the tail. "And that." Kite touched the top of his head then remembered that he never used that spell to hide his true form "Shit..." he muttered under his breath "um i think you got the wrong guy these are fake " he lied, smiling "Whatever" he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care about them. But I'm here at my captain's order - he wants to challenge you."  
"Again? I'll pass" kite sighed

"Again?" He tilted his head "Uh Nothing tell your captain I'm not interested not in the least "  
"Fine by me, but captain will be disappointed. He seemed quite curious to meet the one who defeated captain Naoki." He smiled. "Well then, have a good day!" Kite shrugged " technically I didn't defeat him but whatever...he wants to meet me but he doesn't even know who I am " kite said out loud as he walked away.

"But the whole capital is talking about you. Even if no ones know who you are, everybody have heard about you." He laughed. "And you wouldn't believe what rumors are!"

"Rumors? what rumors? " he stopped and looked back.

"Well, some say you are an angel sent to beat the hell out of sinners, which doesn't sound like an angel at all. Other say your a demon. Or weirder, that you came from another planet while most of the officers believe you're the new Avatar. And some other assumption which are stupider than the alien one."

"Ironically, in one day you became more popular than the Fire Lord himself." Kite started bursting out laughing "how stupid I don't have any interest in that stuff ,I was bored and wanted a good fight "

"Interested or not, you got some attention. I just wonder how long it will last"

Kite rolled his eyes "If I'm lucky the town will forget all about that, I rather not let it reach their ears "  
"Who's ears?" Kite smiled as he looked at the man "A friend's"  
"They said you were 'mysterious'" the man rolled his eyes

"Well, whoever that friend is, he will find out by tomorrow. You'll probably be the main subject of the newspapers."

Kite groaned "damn it their gonna kill me "  
"Why? They should be happy for you. You said they are friends, ne?"

"Well I guess I do have a knack for unwanted attention " kite laughed

"Just like Shin" the man laughed. "Who? " kite tilted his head "Natsumi Shin, Captain Naoki's 3rd seat... They the only subordinate who dared to put up with him."

"It's both fun and scary to see them together... More fun."

"Sounds like my kind of guy ... So quick question did anyone happen to take my picture? "

"I don't know, but some surely saw you. Damn, how I wish I saw the that fight. And, yeah, you both dislike Captain Naoki, so you'd get along just fine."

"Nice Maybe I'll stick around " kite said as he messed with his hair

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where the training ground is. I gotta go now." He raised a hand as a greeting. "See ya!"

"See ya " kite waved as the man left to give the report to his captain. Kite sighed and then made his way back home,sneaking in his room. the first thing he did when he got back was change his clothes. Then suddenly there were knocks on the door that sounded like they were produced be tens of hands and the yelps were rising the noise. Kite groaned "what now can't i get a freaking break?" Steps were heard as sign that someone was approaching the front door.

Once the door was opened, a bang followed by louder yelps and weak barks echoed in every corner of the manor.

"Ho ho ho" Tanaka said instead of 'Here we go'

Kite ran outside itching for a fight.

"A cat!" Sebastian yelled from under the puppies once he felt Kite's presence. The little dogs stopped barking for a moment and looked blankly at the neko.

Kite huffed "cat freak "

The puppies stared for another moment, then ran straight to Kite, reaching for his tail. Their instinct was turned on."Step away from the tail " The puppies seemed to enjoy their little game. Kite couldn't help but smile, moving his puppy was more dynamic and it tried jumping to catch the tail "That's a good look for you Sebastian " kite laughed "If you enjoy spending time with them, I don't intend on ruining your fun."He answered, not as calm as he had been before the puppies' appearance."What's your problem their adorable " kite said as he picked one was fine, he got used, one puppy was acceptable, 2 were bad, 3 were worse, but 12 were a nightmare."They are dogs and so their still cute? " "How can you like them? You're neko and they chase are so... Loyal. Too good and innocent for my liking."

"They are man best friend's or so I heard "  
"oh, and once you accept one, you can never get away of a ."  
"Like how your obsessed with cats? " kite grinned

"They swing their tails like nobles, the paws are soft and their eyes cute, but despite of that, they are sly."

"...I can't say any of these qualities about you, though."

"What is that suppose to mean?!" he hissed at the elder "Never-mind" he sighed. "Just keep those dogs away until I talk with Young Master about them."

"Hmph why should I help you?" He said, folding his arms"Because if we don't get rid of them, they will come even in night to 'play' with your tail. Is that what you wish?" Kite rolled his eyes "fine whatever" Sebastian returned five minutes later carrying a plate and removing some chocolate cream from his hair.

Kite chuckled "what happened to you? "

"The dessert was not sweet enough for the b- Young Master." He looked at the puppies running around the hall. "To your entertainment, they will stay here for a while." He walked towards the kitchen, mumbling something about moving the cats. Kite laughed, holding his sides, Amused at how the young master just loved to annoy the butler.

Mey-Rin walked down the stairs with some classic glasses and, as if that she didn't see right wasn't enough, the puppies started running around her feet. She shout in surprise but ended up falling. The glasses flew high in the air.

Kite caught all the glasses with ease "careful "

"Ah, amazing~!" She appreciated bringing her hand at her chest and blushing slightly. " don't mention it he waved then went to be. The next morning he went to go wake up Ciel, sometimes he and Sebastian switch up between waking the younger though he mostly had to do it when Sebastian was busy with doing something else. five minutes after he woke the young early up he had him dressed and ready to start the day. the young demon walked with ciel to his office as he told him his Schedule for the day "My lord has the waltz scheduled for today too" Ciel groaned "Schedule it for another day."  
Kite nodded "as you wish" he said then looked at the door when someone suddenly knocked on the office door "young master? you have two letters" kite opened the door the brought the letters over to ciel.

Ciel opened the first letter, the one from Her Majesty but didn't say anything. He looked at the second, but the seal was new. He red it and remained still."The army..." He whispered making the younger demon blink and tilt his head "the army?"

Sebastian walked over and red the letter as well. "Oh, my. These are bad news."

"What wrong? "

the war has started" Sebastian answered "...and Young Master is called to join the army, seeing as his achievements lead him to a higher level than his age does."

He turned to Ciel. "What will you do?"

"Your not really gonna join are you?" He gulped. "To shatter Her Majesty sorrow, seeing as the war saddened her, I shall join." Kite sighed "figures..." Sebastian sighed and brought a hand to his face. "Here we go again..."

"I still don't think you should be apart of it " Ciel rose on his feet. "Prepare at once! You will both come with me." Kite frowned "as you wish "

"Yes, My Lord !"

"As you wish " After they left the room, Ciel fell on his chair. "Who will take care of the manor...?" Kite frowned "are you alright, you paled when you heard about the army" Sebastian said staring at kite. "y-yeah i'm fine" He looked suspicious at Kite, but then shrugged. It was little time left to pack all needed. A frown was glue on his face again.

Everything was ready just in time. In front of the manor, Finny was crying, Pluto howling sadly, Mey-Rin consoled a crying Lizzy - who apparently didn't leave, but overslept - and Bard greeted like an officer.

Almost everything."Am I going alone...?" Ciel looked around - his demons no where to be seen.

"Look behind you " he said "Finally! Let's- where's Sebastian?" He raised an eyebrow amused. "Or did he grew fond of the puppies?"

"I wouldn't count on it "

"I appreciate your care, but a gift wasn't necessary." The butler said, removing the lipstick marks. "Puppies, Grell, what will be next? I'd rather not know." He thought, sighing.

Kite snickered. Seeing as Grell was still there acting like a girlfriend, he shivered and couldn't be more happy about joining the army."Are you sure you wanna leave your girl behind? " he teased

"She- He will survive." Then added in a lower voice "Or hopefully not." He laughed "so cruel "

"You're right. I should lovely with him." Kite smiled "that would be fun "

"He would go away then." He waved and smiled warmly at Grell. "It harder than I thought." Kite burst out laughing

Sebastian pushed him with his elbow. "It's not funny." But he kept his fake smile on.

"Your right it's hilarious " he said as he continued to laugh "Rather annoying." Kite hummed happily, not having a care in the world "And they say I'm the kid here..." Ciel commented over the butlers' acting. Kite laughed again before they all got in the carriage. on the way there Kite sighed, slouching back "I'm bored "

"We agree on something for once" Sebastian replied then the car suddenly stopped harshly, taking by surprise. Kite growled, rubbing his head "ouch what the hell " An officer came to the car with a list in his hand. "Name?" He asked bored. Kite stayed silent "Ciel Phantomhive." The man checked the list then looked at the soon to be soldiers. "Now look who's here." Kite folded his arms but kept quiet "I wasn't expected you to return." Kite looked bored as he ignored him"Good luck." Naoki said and stepped away from the car, letting them enter the fortress. The driver drove a few more minutes, with minimum speed, them stopped harshly again."The end of the road, guys!"  
Kite was starting to get really annoyed finally someone came over to help them when they got there. one of the generals showed them to their tents, ciel had his own tent while Sebastian and Kite had to share a room. The two demons walked to the canteen together as they walked.

There were hundreds of people and a long row to the food."Too crowded "  
"Yeah..." He agreed paying attention in another direction."Whatcha looking at? "  
"Grell would love this place." He said mindlessly.  
"Especially the uniforms."  
"Don't tell me your crushing on him now " he smirked "Hell no ! It has the same possibility as me becoming a saint." Kite laughed "sure you sound real convincing "It's just that the uniforms remind me of him." The uniforms were black with red.  
"Sure your totally daydreaming about him "  
"If you miss him so much, why don't you call him? So you can confess to him." Ciel complained bored from behind while playing with his food. In contrast with what he was used to eat, this was an insult to say at least. "He would be here in ten seconds."  
Kite laughed again "he got you "  
"What's wrong with you two?!" His shadow began to change its form.  
"Calm down we're only joking "  
"Then know it's not funny!"  
"Only to you anyway "  
"I wasn't joking..." He was still playing with the food, not daring to taste it.  
Kite laughed again "what's up with you? "  
"If the 'love freak' as you call him was chasing you, you wouldn't find it funny either."  
"I'm bored." He answered blankly. "Besides, it was true."  
"Alright I'm done...for now " kite said with a grin "It will be a long night." He sighed, going to get his uniform. Kite smiled "Maybe Maybe not "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :Big mistake**

_**(hey guys so before we start let me just let ya know that italics means that their thinking well that's it thanks for reading oh! i almost forgot please leave a review thanks a bunch guys i really want to know what my readers think. HAPPY READING! XD)**_

The pants were simply black while the jacket was bloody red. The shirt could be any as long as it was in one color or the jacket was zipped soldiers had to wear boots, a shade between brown and dark red and gloves. Kite frowned as he put his on "doesn't really suit me "  
"It matches your hair." Sebastian replied "So? "  
"If you'll hide between... Roses or cherries, no one would find you." Kite glared at the elder"why would I hide in stupid places like that? "  
"I was trying to be positive. There are nothing red to hide behind here, anyway." Kite rolled his eyed "the worst part my name is on my back"

"And humans' minds are limited, they might put you hide in a stupid place" the young demon huffed "Don't catch your hair then, let it fall over the name."  
"Fine and I don't understand why humans are so bothersome ,wanting to know my name why does it matter " he sighed "I just told you they are short-minded."  
"Mhm " kite sat on the right of ciel "Attention!" Yelled a soldier and everyone turned their eyes to look at the old man who was standing imposing there. Kite turned out the yells, it was boring to him. he really wanted to sneak away and be by himself. The old man cleaned his throat and claimed proudly. "I am the Fire Lord!"Whispers could be heard in the 'public's' but of course kite didn't pay any attention to any of the whispers. Kite lost all interest, he decided to tune the guy out too. "From now on you are all under my command, whatever your origin or rank is! And you will follow my orders without questioning." The old man then keep presenting all the rules and the high ranked officers. Finally, he sent everyone to bed and warned them about the tomorrow training at 6 a.m. and he wasn't the type to tolerate lazy buts. The red head frowned slightly"where have I seen that old guy? "

"Everyone saw him, he's the Fire Lord." Sebastian said when they were in their tent. Kite jumped on the top bunk and stared at the elder "that's not what i meant...i meant he just looks familiar...hm" the elder rolled his eyes "how can you forget so easily? don't you remember that fight with the captain? " Kite blinked and grew silent for a few minutes "Oh yeah!" Sebastian rolled his eyes again "Don't forget about Young Master. He won't be ready on time tomorrow, nor he'll do the training right."  
"I know i know I'll wake him " the demon-ling waved his hand "You sure you can handle waking him up? Don't you need some rest?" This time it was kite's turn to roll his eyes "one...who do you think your talking to? i'm a demon stupid and two...don't be an idiot it't not like i haven't woken him up before dumb ass..." The elder demon just chuckled at his remark "I know, but even demons need some rest from time to time."  
"i'll be fine stupid..." He nodded and got in the bed. "Good night." If he hadn't anything to do, he could take the luxury of sleeping. Kite waited till he was sure Sebastian was asleep before sneaking out. He sighed heavily "I'm so freaking bored...what a boring place to be..."  
"Calm down, kiddo. You're gonna wake up everyone." Kite stopped in his tracks "Kiddo?"  
"Yep" the man jumped down from the tree he was sitting in "that's what i said" Kite frowned folding his arms as he stared at the guy "I'm not a kid"  
"How old are you, then?"  
"Why is that any of your business? " he said coldly "You said you're not a kid, ne?" He smirked. Kite rolled his eyes "seventeen "  
_'in human years anyway'_  
"Yep, you are a kid... Kiddo." the man said. Kite's eyes twitched a little " stop calling me that i'm not a child"  
"You know, you should go to sleep, it will be a tough day tomorrow and I am twice your age. For me, you are a kid."  
"I'm not sleepy but then again the same goes to you " kite ignored his last comment "The worst i can get is mopping floors" Rei shrugged "Yeah...have fun with that"

"That's if the old man see me" he smirked "I guess I can't tempt you for a little sneak out?" Kite leaned against a tree "oh? where to?"  
"There is a party nearby. Lots of hot women..Or men if you are interested in them. Or to a show to die for. Literally."  
"I hate crowds but whatever I'm game...a fight huh? now that sounds interesting"

"But I should warn you that must remain a phantom. It kinda illegal." Kite smirked " even better"  
"You're a rebel, huh? C'mon then." He said before walking away leaving kite to happily follow him. They passed by the guardians without problem and headed to the forest. Kite covered his head with his Hood just in case he had already put the spell on to hid his true form but better safe sorry."Most of the fighters there are merciless and some of them weird. Anyway, it's a fight to the death so I suggest you not to jump in the fight blindly as you did with Naoki."  
"I was just toying with him and who are you again? "

"Rei Takashi." The man put his hand in his pockets. "In that game doesn't matter who or what you are, nor where you came from. It's just fight. Just fun." He chuckled "The last guy, except Shin, who 'toyed' with Naoki is deep under the ground now."

"Great Cause I really could care less... I'm kite by the way,He has to be a lot quicker than that to kill me "

He smiled. "He is faster, trust me. He's just afraid of fighting at full power. And since bending is punished by death for almost 20 years now...But there you'll find the fight of your life." He looked at a battlefield circled by a lot of people encouraging their favorite fighter. "Naoki comes sometimes, but not very often." Kite hummed "I wonder how strong everyone is "After he greeted some people around, Rei pointed at a tall man. "He's the big killer."

"Wow! He's big " kite smirked his eyes twinkled with mischief "Yep. His ego is even bigger - it piss me off every time he fights." He frowned. "How fast is he?, how many did he kill? "

"Now that's what I call beauty." Rei mumbled looking at the woman that was approaching."Huh?" He turned. "Oh, yeah. Not too fast.

Kite rolled his eyes "creep "  
"He has brutal strength, little brain and... Basically he's like an wild animal. Loves to see his opponent in pain and he killed about 130-something." He put his hand around the woman's waist. "Now, this is lovely Misaki."

Kite didn't hear any think the elder said since he had already he jumped down on the battlefield, landing on his feet with ease "yo "

"Oi! Don't just go there like that!" Rei yelled at him. The people around turned their attention to Kite."Why not I was getting bored just standing there " he yelled back turning his head to the side a little to look at Rei. "Just wait to see what he can do and then decide if you fight him or not. Once you go there, there's no way back. Victorious or dead."  
"I'll keep that in mind " he waved then turned his attention to the man before him "Wanna fight?" the woman in the middle of the battlefield asked - she was the 'big killer' gave him a bad look. "Yup " kite yawned ignoring the look the guy gave him "Alright. You can use any means to win, clean or dirty. No rules!" She looked at both of them. "Fight!" She stepped out of them battlefield to not stand in their placed his hands in his pockets "your move "

"No way back now." Rei sighed while Kite just looked bored out of his mind "are we gonna fight or not? I don't have all night " The big killer snarled and jumped at Kite. The red head just simply moved to the side "here boy I'm over here " he whistled. The killer growled and did the same move again. "Behind you " kite chuckled "man your so slow how lame" The brute turned around launching a huge arm at Kite and just as heavy as its size. Kite ducked then tripped him up. it was obvious kite was just toying with this prey "is this the best you got?... I'm disappointed I thought for sure you'd put up more a fight " Already annoyed, he send a fireball to the demon making the people behind Kite to spread aside. "Woah Cool! so you can do something else" The big killer smirked. Kite drew his daggers "so cool but...also so lame" The man took a deep breath and attacked once again using the side, Rei smirked amused. It has been a while since the big killer needed bending against someone. "It's getting interesting."Kite jumped up on his shoulders looking at him " your not bad " The man growled and used his strength to catch Kite's leg and throw him a few meters away. Brute strength could be useful sometimes. The people gathered around were enjoying the fight more and more, too bad Kite just simply landed on his feet laughing "this is better than I expected I'd hate to kill you "

"Just try!" He challenged. " I would love to tear you to pieces"  
"You really are dense this fight was over way before it even started " he smirked licking his blade. "What?" he growled "Your so stupid and slow the only reason you actually managed to throw me was because I let you so I get the thread around your neck,Bye bye now mister lame killer " he pulled on the invisible thread he snuck around the man's neck, slicing his head off clean. "Wow!" the crowed shouted clapping for him. "Have you seen that?...Amazing." Rei clapped a few times then rested his chin on his elbow again. "I'm impressed." Kite yawned "such a waste I should have toyed with him more"

"You heard that, right?" Takashi shouted. "Anyone dares to entertain him?" Then added softly. "Or do I have to do it myself?" Kite looked up at him "huh? "

"What, did you think I come here just to watch fights?" He looked at the people around. "Well? Anyone?"

Your gonna take me on? But I thought it was life or death "

"Just because the ones who are having the fight choose so. The winner make the finale decision. Mostly go for death." He shrugged. "Here are no rules, remember?"

"I have no interest in killing you though" Kite yawned again

"Good, 'cause nor do I."

"This is lame I need to get back now " kite frowned

"I'll stay a little longer. Do you know the way?"

"Yeah I remember " kite jumped up and landed in front of rei "See ya at the training grounds then." He smiled and stepped on the battlefield. Kite's fight turned him on for some action. "Volunteers?"

"See ya " kite smirked as Some random guy laughed and accepted the challenge. he chuckled as he walked away making his way back to the tent The morning was approaching with fast steps. "better hurry" he sighed then started running, hopping from tree to was already 5:30 when he got there "Oops sorry lost track of time " On his bed was a paper that read 'You're late again' And the tent was empty. "Damn it" was all Kite could made a huge noise which was the morning call to wake up all those who were still sleeping. They had training in half an hour after all. "great no sleep for me" he frowned making his way to the training ground unfortunately the way to the training ground was crowded. There were more roads that ended up on that way - like the affluent to a river. Along on side of the battlefield were staying all freshmen, chatting about a different subject. "I wonder if its too late to go back now? " Kite said out loud by accident. In the top of the row, high ranked officers were taking care to not be a big noise behind them were waiting look so serious that it might give you shivers,They were waiting for someone important as it seemed. Kite looked around for Sebastian and the young master, not really caring about the training "It is." A young guy, under his twenties, stopped from his chatting with a friend and turned to were a few people away, staring at the young red head while whispering crazy rumors about ignored the stares ,clicking his tongue in annoyance "God this is stupid " he muttered hoping that if they saw how annoyed he was then they would go away but instead of taking on account his annoyance, people nothing but talked more enthusiastic and louder about him. "Hey idiots your bothering me get lost i'm sick of you fools staring at me and spreading rumors about me it's fucking annoying" he glared then someone suddenly clapped his hand and all stopped from chatting and turned to look at him."Is everyone here?" The man asked the freshmen. Of course Kite just stared not saying anything "Good. Then-" he stopped abruptly and whispered something to a soldier. He frowned when he received a shrug as an answer. He looked at the freshmen again ignoring the man missing. "Then I warn you: I do not care who you are, what problems you have or anything else, but for you to follow my orders and train properly." He raised his head smirking. "You know what happens if you don't do so." Kite held back the urge to roll his eyes, he wanted to go somewhere else and take a nap but if he did ciel might be even more upset with him. "Sorry, sorry I'm late." Rei laughed scratching the back of his head. "I fell asleep." He lied approaching the man who had talked previously."I wonder if you would make a show out of the training as you did last night." He whispered to Kite as he passed by the demon "Yeah probably was out too late trying to impress that girl " Kite said quietly with a smirk on his face then looked at Rei "Maybe maybe not that depends on whether or not this training will be boring or not but I bet it's gonna be mega lame"

"You guessed so easily... Should I practice lying more often." He asked even though he didn't care one bit if the others knew that falling asleep was just a stupid excuse or not. "Your really aren't that hard to read " Kite snickered "so how did the match go? "

"It could have been worse..." He frowned at the memory. "What don't tell me you lost? that's lame dude..."

"No. I mean it was fucking boring. That guy needed a few long moments to attack." He emphasized the word 'long'. "I don't get why he volunteered...Or do I looked like an old man who hardly moves?" Kite tried to hold back a laughter as he imagined the matched "Pft how lame don't talk shit if you can't back it up i guess"

"General Takashi!" Yelled man from the other side of the battlefield, the one who had talked previously. "I ask your permission to start the training." It was a respectful way, because being disrespectful with a superior never brought a good thing, to express his annoyance. He really didn't think that the general was suitable for his rank. Rei sighed. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead." He shook his hand without looking at the man. " Guess we'll talk latter." And he headed to the opposite side of the battlefield. "Okay" the young demon replied watching him walk away. "What kind of general are you? You are supposed to be an example!" The man whisper when Rei arrived next to him. "And you are not suppose to scold me." The general whispered back. Kite chuckled as he heard their conversation though sometimes wished that he wasn't born with such good hearing cause he always happened to hear things he'd rather not hear. "I suppose you are good at sports." He said. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here, right?" Ciel frowned while Sebastian glared at him. "I wouldn't be so sure..." Kite frowned he hate it here ,not once did he get a chance to let his ears and tail flow freely so he snuck away from the others, hoping to find someone worth talking to or at least find a place where he could be alone. "I'll go easy on you now." The man said. He started with some basic exercises and after a while. "Down. 50 push ups!" On the back of the battlefield, surrounding it, were high ranked officers whose mission was to prevent anyone skip the training. Fortunately none of them saw Kite sneak away.

"I'll go get some water." Rei informed the captain spotting Kite. "You're sneaking out again!" The other accused. "Why? But they need to hydrate." The general said and left ignoring the captain's frustration. He slipped behind Kite and said with a military accent. "What are you doing here, soldier?" Kite turned around and stared at him, not really bothering to come up with an excuse. "How rude." He cried returning to his normal self. "Not that I'd blame you for getting bored of that training." He said while putting his hands in his pockets. The young demon rolled his eyes "I'd rather go take a nap but I'm looking for someone and this training is lame "

"Well, this training is for freshmen, most of them don't have good physical condition." He shrugged. "Who are you looking for?"

"My friends I was with a tall raven and a midget "  
"A midget? You mean Phantomhive?"  
"Yup that's the one " Kite grinned "He's training... Or more likely lying. I have to admit I was expecting more from the Queen's Watchdog." He sighed. "The other is actually really training." Kite laughed "sounds about right but go easy on him he's a bit fragile "

"Tell me about it! I can go easy on him, but then he would be good for nothing in the real fight. Plus he'll be teased by other for getting special treatment." He looked at Kite in hope. "Tell me he can at least swing a blade properly. He's an earl after all." Kite smile turned back to his normal bored look "mind telling me where I can find them? " he asked, dodging the question "As I said on the training ground" the elder replied. "Thanks see ya " he walked off, muttering to himself about how he was gonna find the bastards who made fun of him and kick each and every single one of their asses. Rei waved a hand and headed to the Fire Lord's palace for war time, in the middle of the fortress. It wasn't as big as his usual one, but it was just a replacement for a tent, to gain more comfort. The red headed demon made his way back to the training guard sneaking past the guards, he eventually found Sebastian and Ciel somewhere in the middle of the training ground, still doing push ups or rather faking it. Kite walked towards them and stood next to them wondering if he should say something or not. The captain spotted him. "Are you done already?"  
"Yeah " he replied, bored. The man frowned unsure if he should believe Kite or not. "Alright then," he finally spoke. "Take a breath."  
"okay" Kite said as he faked a smile. "Lucky bastard." Ciel frowned seeing what was going on,Kite just snickered sticking out his tongue while winking at the young earl. "Are you sure you don't want to lie that you're done as well, Young Master?" Sebastian sighed, bored of doing the push ups for him and for Ciel. Kite seated himself beside ciel "come on young master try a little harder than that " he smiled

"I don't have to." Ciel replied

_ 'You're not trying at all'_ Sebastian thought.

"Lazy " Kite laughed teasingly

"Kite..." Ciel spoke in a threatening voice that made the young red headed demon grow silent for a few seconds "...please forgive me young master " Kite said "I'm done." Ciel announced raising on his feet. The captain nodded and let him take a breath. "You keep doing them." He said to Sebastian then turned to Kite. "Where did you disappear to?"  
"Uh no where" Kite smiled "But you certainly haven't been here."  
"Just went for a little walk "

Ciel frowned but didn't bother asking him anymore, he doubt he'd get the truth out of him anyway so instead he watched as everyone was done with push ups, the captain place his hands on his hips. "Make two rows" Kite reluctantly followed the others."You will run a little. Just 2 km." He said it as if it was 2 meters. The man started running and the others, complaining and whispering, followed him. Kite followed, hands in his pockets. Looking like he didn't have a care in the world. After a while the 2 rows weren't rows anymore. Everyone was spread apart, more walking than running, most of them remaining behind pretty much away of the captain and breathed heavily. Kite yawned "how much longer?"  
"How long left?" Ciel asked silently even though he didn't run half of how much the others did. He made sure to let the two demons do the training for him, discreetly. "I don't know but this is stupid I rather spar then do basic training " Kite complained  
"One more km, Young Master." Sebastian replied. Kite groaned growing more impatient he wanted to sneak away again. After the running was over, everyone was breathing heavily - or faking it in certain cases - and all were keeping their hands on their sore knees. Everyone but Sebastian and Kite fell down, not caring if it was dirty or if they were nobles or not, nor about keeping the appearances. "That's it!" The captain said. "You can go to shower now. If you can move..." Kite didn't looked tired as the rest, "are you OK young master? "He asked as he saw the little earl laying on the ground completely exhaushted "I'm fine." But it was readable on his face that he was anything but fine. "Can you take the shower by yourself, Young Master?" Sebastian teased while Kite leaned over over the younger looking down at him "or do you need help? " he teased too which made Ciel just groaned in distaste. "Of course I can!" However, he could barely walk straight, but his pride didn't let him to give up. Kite smirked "sure you can, you look like your about to pass out" Sebastian keep the serious mask on until the earl was out of sight, then chuckled. Humans could be funny sometimes, along with their pride. "You should go take a shower too " Kite said as the two demons followed the younger earl to the showers. A few minutes later, Sebastian got out of the shower with a just a towel around his waist and the sweated uniform in his hand, carefully covering the pentagram. And of course, shoes on his feet. "Kite?"

"Yeah? " he said as he got out, his hair dripping wet. "Nothing." He turned around, heading to the tent where the cloths were dry. Kite just shrugged and wrapped a towel around himself before following Sebastian back to their tent. Once inside the tent, Sebastian looked in the bag - which took place of a drawer - for some cloths. "Mind some privacy?" Both demons or not, it didn't mean he was willing to dress up from bare skin in front of the other. Kite rolled his eyes "what are you a woman? " he turned the opposite direction and started to get dress "No." He pulled his boxers on once he dropped the long towel. "But I'm not going to stay naked in front of you." After he buttoned the pants he added. "But I suppose you would be willing to do it." He turned around to see Kite's reaction. Kite kept his back turned so the elder wouldn't see the small blush on his face"who can say " He after he was fully dressed he started drying his hair. "I doubt you would though."

"Who knows I'm unpredictable " Kite replied still keeping his back to Sebastian "So would you do it if I asked you to?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked. However, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer... Not anymore."Maybe maybe not " Kite shook the rest of the water off him like a cat,Sebastian suppressed a laugh at the scene. Kite smiled happily as his ears and tail popped out "much better "

"You're showing them, kitty."

"It's not my fault " Kite said as he drew them back "Then whose fault is it?"

"I don't know I swear it's like they have a mind on their own sometimes " Kite pouted. "Let's hope they won't act by their own in front of the humans." He sighed. "What did you bring a camera?" He asked noticing the object on the bedside. "That's a secret " he smirked while Sebastian just frowned wondering what was Kite not telling him. but Kite didn't seem fazed by the frown instead the younger just smiled and put the camera away. It was already dinner time, but Sebastian couldn't care less. He didn't like human's food and Ciel couldn't get in trouble at dinner So he grabbed a book from his luggage and lay back on the bed. "Well then I'm going for a walk now " Kite said as he tied his hair into a ponytail. "Try to be back by midnight or at least twilight."

"Yeah Yeah " he waved as he walked out the tent. The way was empty, everyone was either eating or sleeping. Military food suddenly didn't taste as bad anymore. Kite decided to go check on ciel. To his surprise Ciel was actually eating the food and strangely enough he wasn't complaining at all."Who are you and what have you done with the real young master? " he said as he sat down beside him. Ciel just frowned at his comment He was too tired and hungry to care about the taste anymore. It Kite worried a little since Ciel always , Ciel would have like a better taste, like the one the officers were eating - it looked delicious...or at least better than his plate -but at that moment, food was food. Kite sighed at the young earl's strange behavior. He was swallowing quickly so he would fill his stomach but without tasting the horrible flavor. "Your gonna be sick if you keep that up " Kite said while running his pale slim fingers through his long blood red hair. The freshmen were staying in this corner, eating what they were eating while the soldiers a few tables away eating pretty much the same thing but with meat not soya and finally, at the side of the canteen the high ranked officer with delicious looking food and cups of whatever they were drinking and chatting and laughing. "Shut up." He said with his mouth full. "You skipped the training."

"So? I skipped because it was boring I mean really boring"

"For a demon..." He whispered. "It was tiring and annoying." He cried. "Tch! If that is what he calls going easy.." Kite smirked "yup we demons are far strong than you humans...it has it advantages but you forget one little important detail im only half demon but then again I never sat down with you and told you my whole past yet either." he whispered quietly to ciel to make sure no one else heard them. Ciel took another piece. "I have noticed in the past few years and when do you plan on tell me everything as my demon butler your not suppose to keep any secerts "

"You humans never cease to amaze me well some anyway but like I told you before I dont want to bother you with my past... "  
"What do you mean?" He raised his eyes from the plate. "Oh nothing just talking to myself...maybe one day i'll tell you thats if you don't somehow find out for yourself instead"

Ciel glared for a few more seconds then drew his attention back at his food, the half demon looked around for something to do while he waited for Ciel to be finished eating. One moment later, the food was gone and he had the urge to lay back, but he would have fallen on the ground if he did so."Shall I escort you to your tent young master? "

"I don't see why not." the younger replied."Then shall we be on our way? " He raised on his feet. "Let's go."They made their way to ciel's tent and for some reason a soldier was waiting in front of the tent. "uh young master? " he called out to ciel as he stared at the man before them. "What is it?"

"You didn't happened to get into any trouble did you? "  
"Impossible." He frowned. "All I have done was...sports." He finished with an obvious hate for the word._ 'You didn't really do that either '_ Kite thought. The soldier held a letter in his hand and once he noticed the two arrived in front of him, he stretch his hand. "You have a letter." Ciel took it. "Maybe I got in trouble after all." He mumbled after the man was gone. Kite held back the urge to laugh, just the thought of ciel getting in trouble made him want to burst out laughing. "It seems like you did too." Kite blinked before frowning _'what...what did I do!?'_

"It says that you are called too, but-" he stopped. "But what? What did I do? "

"I don't know. You're invoked at midnight." He frowned. "Is there something I don't know? Why at midnight?"

_'Midnight isn't that when I... Oh crap '_ Kite thought "no " Ciel glared suspicious at him. "You'd better not hide me anything." Kite grew silent. he started racking his brain desperately trying to think of an excuse or even a reason to why he was being called too. "It has to wait." Ciel muttered and he headed to the palace, the place he was called to._'Why would the Fire Lord call me?'_ Ciel wondered as he walked. Kite reluctantly followed _'things are starting to be difficult '_

_'Since Kite was invoked at midnight and it's only 8 p.m. now, it will probably be a long 'visit'.' _Ciel frowned as he continued to stare at the young demon suspiciously "You don't have to come now. I can take care of it by my own." Kite shook his head before speaking "No can do young master I must stay by your side at all times" But the truth was a different one. If Kite was called at midnight, it could be anything clean. 'I'd better keep an eye on him' The red headed demon definitely did something but he was a little dense so he didn't know what it was that he had done. Kite frowned as he continued to think of things he could have done to get himself in serious trouble there had to be some reason, something that must have slipped his mind but he was sure he didnt cause any trouble since they haven't even been here for very long. '_what could they call young master for? ' _Ciel frowned. "It's an order: don't stay in my way" Kite looked at the little earl shocked "But mast-"  
"I have to do this alone." He said cutting the demon off even though he had no idea what 'this' was. It didn't take them long to get to their destination, Kite frowned as they stopped in front of the gates "but young master " he said as he tried to convince Ciel not to go but the boy had already showed the guards so that they would let him enter in anway. "Do you refuse to follow my orders?" Ciel said in a threathening voice as he stared at Kite. "No young master I would never dream of it "  
"Good." He whispered. "Because as far as I know, you're bounded by the contract to follow them." he said before turning around and walking past the gates and inside the building but of course Kite followed him inside even though he was told not to. Ciel frowned. _'Damn demons! When they put something in mind, it's hard to push them away.' _Soon they found themselves in front of the throne room,He gulpedt hat was it, he would soon find out what was going on."Pack. Be ready to leave if necessary." Ciel ordered Kite Because not everything would happen as he planned, the demon nodded "Yes my lord"  
_ 'Wait why was only me and the young master called? ' _Jangbu, entered to announce the earl's arrival, Kite was on full alert just in case his master would be in danger. of course people were looking at Kite with bad eyes as they passed him._ 'What the hell? '_ Kite frowned not liking the dirty looks they were giving him, he wanted to badly to kill every single one of those jerks. They started to whisper, but no one dared to say anything loud. Kite forced himself to ignore the whispers and focus on his master, one royal guardian, annoyed by Kite's presence tried to make him leave but Kite was stubborn he glared at the man and hissed "piss off loser" The guard kept nicely trying to get the neko to leave, but seeing how stubborn the neko was, he started to lost his cool. The neko was having a hard time keeping calm himself so he glanced at his master because he didn't want to make a scene but that guy is really asking for it _'back off stupid human '_ Little did he know the whole time he was hissing at the guard Ciel had already entered the throne room without him. An hour later, Ciel came out the throne room and looked straight at Kite. "You have done something." Kite grew silent for a moment before he finally snapped "What the hell did I do?! I'm pretty sure I haven't caused any trouble yet to deserve such dirty looks i'd remember that if I did!" Ciel ignored Kite as walked out the place and back to the tent,Kite continued to rage though as he followed the earl. Once they were alone the earl spoke again. "Have you talked with some officer about me?"

"No my lord I really don't get what the fuck is going on"

"You liar! it was either you or sebastian"

"What did they say to you my lord? " the neko asked even more confused than before. "I want to hear what you told them first."  
"I didn't say anything " Kite frowned _'what is going on? ' _

"Enough!" He stopped. "You and Sebastian were the only who could have told them. And Sebastian have been right behind me the whole day so you're the only left." He though for a moment. "The whole day..." He frowned. "The whole day, except dinner." He looked imposing at Kite. "Where was he that time?" Kite shrugged "I don't know Probably in the tent I guess... that's where he was when I left him anway"

"I want to see myself then."

"Then follow me " When they were a few roads away ciel spoke once more"Where did you say your tent was?"

"Right here it's not too far away from yours" he replied as he stopped in front of the tent, Sebastian raised on his feet when the two entered. "Young Master...?"

"Did something happen?" The demon asked confused. Kite remained silent as he just stared at the elder demon. Sebastian stared back knowing that something was off.

"Where were you at dinner? I haven't seen you." Ciel asked.

"Right here, reading." He pointed at the book. The answer seemed strange to the earl, he had never seen the demon reading anything else than newspapers and letters. "Besides, Young Master knows I'm not fond of human food."

me: "He's telling the truth about the human food part but I think he was reading when I left the room though" Kite said quietly

"Let's get to the subject then...have you talked with someone about me without my permission? Except Kite and myself."

"Since when we arrived." He added. Sebastian looked just as confused as Kite was but he answered anyway. "No, I didn't." Then Ciel turned to Kite. "So it was you."

"No I didn't say anything either "

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as started to lose patience. "Did he?"

Sebastian looked at Kite, thinking to a true answer.

Kite racked his brain _'I don't get what's going on he's not telling me what happened in there... '_ he thought

"Did he?" The earl repeated, noticing the unusual hesitation. "Do not lie me."

"I know he didn't talk with anyone else about you, Young Master." He answered finally.

Ciel got some thoughts from that hesitation but then again, according to the contract, the butler could not lie him, Finally Ciel left returning to his tent. Kite leaned against the bed frowning. "You told something to that general about Young Master, didn't you?" Sebastian asked once he was sure Ciel couldn't hear him. "Not really all I said was he was fragile and I was joking " Kite replied

"It's a start. What else?"

Kite hummed "And I called him a midget " The elder demon suppressed a laugh. "That would annoy him. Spit more."

Hmm I think that's about it "

"He wouldn't be so angry just because of that. There must be more." He stated. "Spit it all. I think I deserve this little for almost breaking the contract for you."

"Now that's just cruel I'm serious...I said go easy on him he's fragile but I wasn't serious " Kite pouted

Sebastian groaned. "Then why was he so bothered? It's not like you'd be the only one around who call him midget. And I doubt he would mind if that captain went easier on him."

"That's what I don't get either it doesn't make any sense, plus I was summoned too"

"Summoned?" He frowned. "Don't you already have a contract? Wait. Was young master summoned? But he's human."

Kite shrugged "I don't know why I guess I'm in trouble or something I have to go to the palace at midnight Nor do I know why they asked for young master "

"Oh, not summotion I was thinking to. At midnight, huh? Interesting." He added slyly. "Maybe they found out you're a ears and tail don't help too much."

"I hope not I've been hiding them im sure of it "

"You know about this night, right?"

"What do you mean? "

"The night of the century. It happens once at every 100 years."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "I guess it's enough time 'till midnight."

"Ugh don't remind me I don't even want to go "

"In the same date, once in a century, is the Dark Moon Or the Night of Darkness, however you want to call it"

"Uh huh "

"It's said that in that night the gates of Hell are open and evil creatures can freely travel from Hell to Human World and back. Which by the way, is the way we all came here, whether you remember or not."

"Nope don't remember keep talking "

"The dark moon gives us power, is the night when the demons are stronger than ever. And you can do whatever you want. The Fire Nation is very fond of this legend, so this might be the reason. Everything starts at , the contracts made this night are almost impossible to break. I don't know much about that kind of contract for I've never made one in the Dark Moon night."  
"But I thought the fire nation was human? " Kite said as he tilted his head

"Yes, they are human. But their origin is in dragons, which are not. Unlike the other nations, they kept the legends as truth."

"Hmmm how amusing "

"There are many things you don't know about them... Some you don't want to know. Anyway, despite of the night being the time when you have the greatest power..." He stopped a moment to see Kite's expression.

Kite smirked _'maybe it's not as bad as I thought '_

"...You can be killed." He continued dramatically then stopped again waiting for Kite to say something. He started to think that the neko felt some shivers down his spine because Kite was too quiet and Sebastian was right though Kite still said nothing he defintely felt a chill down his spine."Are you alright? You're too quiet."

"Yeah I'm fine " Kite sighed he shook his head as he started to think about this past again." should I continue?"

"Go right ahead "

"Alright, just tell me if you want me to stop. I know demons that kinda freak out at hearing that they can be killed by even humans."

"Okay but I don't plan on being killed "

"Don't be so sure. They don't necessary have to be physically stronger or faster to kill you. They just need to catch you in a trap. You have no idea how many demons I have seen burning to Ashes or simply vanishing because they were too proud to admit that humans may hurt them. Or shinigamis - if you get one serious cut from them, you're dead for good."

"I know... I also know I need to be more careful and to stop picking fights when I'm bored"

"Anyway, with some incantation they can put you at their feet. You will have to do whatever they want whenever they want without gaining anything. No soul for you."

"That was available for tonight only. In rest, it's hard even for you to kill yourself so..."  
"Even if you have a contract already?"

"Yeah, even so. The contract you have is broken. It disappears as if it never existed."

Kite grew quiet "disappears..." he repeated "These are the worst cases you can end up in, but there are others too."

"Tell me..."

"What?"

Kite smiled "it's nothing nevermind "

"It's a talk demon to demon, right? No need to hide."

"...well if my contract with ciel was broken does it mean he'll and everyone else will forget about me? "

"I can't say. It depends from human to human. If Ciel feels something for you - love, hate, friendship... Anything worth to remember - then he would remember. But if you went through his life like a leaf, he won't."

"There has to be something meaningful about you for him to remember."

"I know I annoy the crap out of him " Kite laughed "That might be something he wouldn't want to remember. " he laughed too. "But then again, we both know how stubborn he is, so if there was a little thing remembering him of someone, he would bring that memory back even from hell"

Kite smiled "Yeah your right it's really amusing working for ciel I guess you can say I feel happy "

"Ironical how I have to agree on that. It is amusing." He said as he remembered something. His eyes softened. "Oh even you have a soft spot? " Kite teased

"Huh?" He came back to reality as he heard Kite's voice. "What?" Kite held his sides as he laughed "What are you laughing about?" He was sincerely confused.

"Oh nothing just my private little joke " Kite replied when he finally stopped laughing

"What joke?"

"It's a secret"

"Please don't tell me you have started again with Grell."  
"No but thank you for reminding me I'll be sure to give him a little gift and say it's from you " Kite smirked "Don't you dare...and tell me the joke"  
"Why not it'll be funny I promise oh and the joke was about you having a soft side" The young neko snickered. " don't because he would get the idea that I might actually like him. And I don't." Sebastian blinked "A soft side? And which would that be?"

"You know you do you should have seen your eyes they softened for a split second you care alot about ciel don't you? "

It was Sebastian's turn to laugh. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously you totally did don't deny it!"

"If you are referring to his soul - yes, I care a lot...Can't wait to have it."

Kite rolled his eyes "whatever you big liar "

"I do not tell lies, remember? It's part of the contract."

Kite walked closer to Sebastian and leaned in to whisper in his ear "I guess you wouldn't mind if I showed him some embarrassing pictures of you? "

"Too bad you don't have such pictures."

"Wanna bet? " Kite smirked his eyes sparkled with mischief. "Prove it" The elder replied before he watched as Kite took out a few pics he hid in his bag. "You..." He muttered."I don't tell lies " Kite smirked mimicking the elder demon."And I should care because...?" He regained his calm - as much as possible."Because I'll also give them to Grell " Kite grinned"He already has some." He shrugged."Oh Yeah that's right I forgot damn it"Behind the calm mask, Sebastian had the urge to start a little fight. The approaching night also had an effect over his instincts."Is that all you have?"  
"Nope " Kite smiled  
He smirked. "I'm sorry but I don't have such a soft point and What else?"  
"Your no fun... well i do have some pics of ciel too just for the fun of it " The young demon smiled as he looked through his bag again.  
"What pictures?"  
"a couple of super embarrassing ones "  
"So it has to do with the training..."  
"Yup...and a few from home" he muttered the last part to himself. "Did you show them to anyone?"  
"Nope I'm not stupid"

"I was thinking that was the reason for his annoyance."

"It could have been if I didn't have it safe in a secret place "

I see." He looked at the clock. "Almost..."  
"Ugh don't remind me " Kite frowned "But you have to go, don't you?" His mouth talked, but his mind was somewhere else.

"I wish I didn't it's stupid "

"Mhm..."

"What's up with you " said as he stared at sebastian "What do you mean?"

"You seem kinda distant"

"I was just thinking-" he stopped there.

"About? "

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Tell me " he leaned his closer

Sebastian started considering the idea of actually telling Kite the truth, but ended up saying "None of your business."

"How cruel what happened to demon to demon huh? "

"I was thinking about the night." He sighed. It wasn't the whole truth, but neither a lie.

"The night? " Kite looked confused

"This night. The Dark Moon...About demons"

Kite's stared at him "so what about it? "

He thought for a moment how to put it in order to not lie. There didn't seem to be a solution. "It's a long story."

Kite stared at him suspiciously for a little longer before sighing "fine whatever "

The elder sighed and raised on his feet. "I might not be here when you return." Kite blinked and tilted his head "and why is that?"

He smirked. "It's our night, Kite. We can have as many souls as we want, take them right from the long as Ciel doesn't get in trouble with any demon..."  
"Okay then catch you later " Kite waved as he walked out

"Kite!" The elder demon shouted as he called after him making kite stop and look back "hmm? "

"Watch out for pentagrams and saint things Or you might get trapped in your own trap and hide you ears and tail!...They will get out more often tonight."

"Yes father! " Kite said sarcastically, putting away his ears and tail

Sebastian looked at Kite, a bit too caught from his words."Good luck!" He wished and left to the place where he was called. Kite was in front of the palace, he made sure his ears and tail were hidden."What do you want?" Frowned a royal was wearing a crucifix at his neck as if he expected an evil creature to show up.

"I was told to come at midnight "Kite guardians retrieved the weapons and let him clicked his tongue _'Damn I was hoping they would send me away '_ Kite entered the , on the way to the throne room were less guardians than a few hours ago and they were all wearing the same necklace as the one from the entrance. Kite tilted his head _'they weren't wearing that before were they? ' _It looked as if they all prepared for something finally reached the throne room, In the front of the throne room wasn't Jangbu anymore, but another man, dressed as a priest

"Okay now I know this isn't right " Kite said to priest opened the door slightly and said something."Let him in." Demanded another voice from inside the throne room. The priest nodded and invited Kite inside. the neko slowly walked in cautiously,The room was pretty dark. There was just one window uncovered and through the glace the moon's rays were painting a red shade the part of the room they (the rays) were the sides were candles, many candles sound heat-able was produced by Kite's steps.

_'Talk about creepy is this some kind of horror show? '_

At the back of the room was the throne and even if the face wasn't visible because of the darkness, someone was definitely staying there with his cheek resting on his palm."Beautiful, isn't it?" The voice said. The room however looked as if it was prepared for a ritual.

"No not really...creepy is more like it" The man chuckled. "Scared?"

"Not on your life..." " Kite smiled. As the moon was covered by the clouds for a short moment, the man sat himself straight and when the clouds passed, it looked like the man had some horns."Because it's the Dark Moon." The man said coldly."And the gates of Hell have been opened." He added. "So why did you call me here for again? "

"Because of this event,It's an unique occasion."

"Well thanks for being so kind to invite me here to witness this event but I'm not interested" On the floor seemed to be drawn something but there were also blood drops.

"Some people say you're a demon." The man said blankly.

_'Shit this doesn't look good '_ Kite thought before replying "and why is that? "

"The way you fight, the way you look... Or maybe just their ignorance...Or fear."

"I look ? Well excuse me for being different, and how I fight I'm just average " Kite faked a smile though his eye started twitching out of sheer anger that he was getting judged by his looks again. "Of course." He laughed. "You know, Kite, when the sun rises, after the Dark Moon, you can step on corpses. Literally." He still talked calmly. "Who do you think people blame?"

"God? Or maybe it's the devil and his demons? "

"The second."

Kite yawned "oh..."

"The legend says that you can steal a demon's power in this night. People however, consider that I should kill the said demon and I can't blame them."

Kite kept his calm and cool face up "interesting story..."

"Do you know where you are standing right now?"

"Excuse me? " The neko said as he raised an eyebrow. "Look down. What do you see?"

Kite looked down and what he saw made his eyes grow wide,He was in the middle of a pentagram.

"You know what that is?"

Kite swallowed hard _'I walked right into his trap ' _he frowned "Yeah it's a Pentagram right? "

"You know why did I call you here now? Or why I asked for Phantomhive to join the army?"  
"You wanted see if the rumors are true or not to get closer to me?

"You guess fast. Not the soldier's rumors though."

"Who's rumors then ?"

"About the Phantomhive family."

"Then didn't you just ask me "

"Englishmen say that Phantomhive were demons. At first I highly doubt it, even more when the earl died in that fire. But how could a child returned after a few month all safe by himself? I heard he became the Queen's Watchdog and he was successful in every request of the Queen."

"Unfortunately I can't answer that question I wasn't even with him then " The neko said calmly trying his best to keep his cool.

"Also, he had a new butler who followed him problem is that now he has 2 butlers. And the question I have: both of them are demons?"

"No your misguided we're just Butlers who are really good at their jobs...it's our duty to protect the young master at all times"

"Let's check, hm?" The man said as he stared at the young demon. Kite desperately looked for a way out _'shit not good not good '_

He pulled out the crucifix around his neck. "It's holy." He showed it to Kite."If you are not a demon catch it." He added before he threw it to the neko. "Then step out of the pentagram."

Kite had no choice but to catch it so he did but The crucifix was holy and it felt like fire in Kite's hands. he tried his best not to whimper, it didn't hurt as much as it should have since he was only half demon but it hurt enough to make it hard to kept his ears and tail hidden."Step out the pentagram."

Kite gulped and stepped out of the Pentagram

A transparent wall appeared and pushed him back inside the pentagram. Kite clicked his tongue as the blood from the sides started spreading towards him.

"Oh, my." The man said surprised. "You really are a demon."

Kite clicked his tongue again as his true form showed "damn it"

"Tell me" the man regain his normal self. "What should I do with you? I have a priest waiting outside, should I call him and kill you? Or should I steal your powers..." He paused. Kite frowned "humans like you really pisses me off "

"...As I did with your dear friend?" He chuckled. "It might take him a while to get used being a mere human."

"Shut up! " he glared

"Why? Aren't you curious to know how I did it? Or if it hurt? Or if he will survive the night?"

"What did you say to him? And I'd doubt you'd kill a child there's nothing in it for you since he's human "

"He's not a child...And since he got in the same trip you did and was just as helpless as you are now, I doubt he was human either."

Kite grew quiet and sighed in relief _'oh he meant sebastian good then young master is safe'_

"I'm surprised he didn't warn you though. He had some time since afternoon."

Kite didn't even reply instead he stared at the ground."Did you swallow your tongue, kitty?" Kite ignored him, he didn't bother talking to him he was more intersted in his thoughts instead. The man sighed. "Don't be so stubborn. It took me some good hours, a lot of patience and many lives to make him say something useful about you and Ciel. The blood you see around is from the men he killed. Actually, he confirmed me you're a demon And, in the end, demons are not so would give up on anything and betray anyone in order to survive."

"What do you mean him?" kite frowned as he finally spoke he decided to forge ignorance  
"Your dear friend of course Or are you more than friends? If so, excuse me."

Kite glared "hell no! don't be gross"

"Sure? He seemed very fond of you."

"my ass! that idiot doesn't have feelings for anything..."

The man laughed."Well, it took me more to make him talk about you than about Ciel."

Kite eyes grew wide "what...did you just say?"

"You heard me. That's why he's still alive actually. It surprised me that a demon would go through so much and keep his mouth for the sake of not hurting someone else You were the deal "

Kite looked down "I can't... I can't believe it...no you have to be lying that's not the sebastian I know!"

"Then don't believe it." He shrugged. "But give me some answers about demon related stuffs, okay? First, how did Ciel summon you?"

"Why should I tell you? and Why do you wanna know? "

"You're lives depend on it. And why I wanna know is none of your concern."  
Kite sighed "I don't know how he summoned me "

"You don't wanna cooperate, do you?" He sighed.

"I told you the truth I don't know I don't remember how I came into this world...actually I was born into this world" he muttered the last part to himself

"Why do you follow his orders?"

"Because he help me...i owe him my life "

"What's with the contract? What is it about?"

Kite sighed "why are you asking me I thought Sebastian told you all of this already "

"Not all, just a little." He sighed. "He's so damn stubborn or loyal... I'm not sure which of I know about the contract is that the 'signatures' are in fact those pentagrams."

"Not all demons contracts are the same " he said quietly

"Then how are they?"

"...mine is a prime example did you see the earring in Ciel ear?... "

"Yes."

"That... Is my contract... "

_'Don't be a fool, Kite.'_ He thought as he listened to the demon.

"I see. What does the contract involve?"

Kite stopped talking and frowned

"Tell me! Otherwise I won't be so nice."

"did you force ciel to talk to? "

"No. I haven't forced Ciel to do anything."

"I'm sure your smart enough to figure out what my contract involves right? " Kite stared blankly

"I want to know for sure."

Kite sighed heavily "this is stupid " the man paused for a moment, then spoke again. "In fact, my mission has been, from the moment Ciel received the letter from my father, to find proves that he uses demons or that he is a demon himself. He would get the capital punishment but sometimes you have to do the dirty job. But you know how is it. Tell me each crime he has made."

"Crime? He hasn't made any "

"Right, he just gave the orders, you two did the dirty work."

"Pretty much..."

"What orders did he give you?"  
_ 'Come on, kid, don't sign your sentence to death.'_ He thought.

Kite yawned "none of your damn business "

"If you don't tell me, I shall blame you for them." In the shadow, he smiled, but it wasn't noticeable in his voice. "Would you really give your life for Ciel's?"

"Of course I would! I owe him my life " Kite shouted

"So I guess you would sacrifice Sebastian too for Ciel. Right? It's all your decision."

"No...I...it's not like that between us"

"What will you do then? Who's life will you give up on?"

_'Just choose the right thing...'_ The man thought.

"I'd rather die then decide which one I would give up!"

"So you choose to save Ciel, right?"

"Clean out your hears I said I would save them both "

"It not an option...You two or him."

_'Don't be stupid! Think!'_ Rei kept hoping.

"But..." He frown. "Why all this hesitation? It should be easy."

Why? How the fuck should I know I can't even think straight anymore "

"Should I prove you that I'm serious? Will it make you decide faster?"

"What? "

"To show you I am not joking about death. Should I? Bit by bit of course."

"I don't give a damn what you do to me but I won't let them die "  
"Who said I am gonna prove it on you? I need you to able to talk."

"You not gonna?... No! "

"Only the blood that surrounds you, the one forming the circle is from my man." He smirked. "Whose the blood you're staying on, then? Should I spit more? It doesn't bother me. Maybe the view will lead you to a choice." He frowned.

"Or to be sick " Kite said as he rolled his eyes

"Tch! Fine then." He raised his voice. "Guards!"

Two men opened the door waiting for an looked bored

_ 'Say something.'_ Rei thought, waiting for a moment before giving the order,Finally he frowned, not pleased how things turned out.

"Damn I'm bored "

"Bring me the butler!" The guards left 'll soon have fun... Demon."

"Wait a minute! "

"Yes?"

"Fine you win happy now? "

"I'll be happy when I'll get a final answer." Rei said calmly _'Don't do a stupid move!'_ He thought

"...Ciel... "

"You will betray Ciel?" He asked still hoping for a change of mind.

"No I choose ciel "

"Two lives for one, then?"

"Yeah "

"You don't have the same feelings for Sebastian that he does for you, it seems. Fine by me." He shook his hand. "You can go now, you have 30 minutes for your last pentagram doesn't hold you anymore."

Kite didn't say a word as he left, he walked back to his tent he saw Sebastian lying on the bed, reading the same stopped in front of the tent ,debating on whether or not he should go in,There seemed to be a candle lighted up in the tent and a shadow could be seen.

Kite wondered if ciel was still awake but then he remembered that the young earl was sleeping sighed heavily and just walked inside his tent. "What happened to you?" Sebastian asked sitting up.

"Nothing " Kite replied. Sebastian was curious of what Kite would have to say about the visit'."How was the meeting? You look blue."

Kite got into bed "boring "

"you fell into a trap didn't you?" The elder demon sighed He didn't like that Kite tried to hide from him what had happened in the palace. Kite said nothing he just buried his face in the pillow. "Was it that bad?" He asked softly. Kite just simply ignored the elder. Sebastian sighed and climbed to Kite's bed. "Don't just ignore me...Kite?"

"Leave me alone " he said not looking at the elder

"A-are you... Crying?" He asked surprised, he didn't think it could have such an effect on Kite."No I just got something stuck in my eye " After so long, Sebastian felt something...Something that he didn't feel since he had been human."That was the worst lie I've heard."

"Who cares just leave me alone already..." Disappointment, worry, guilty - The elder couldn't remember the name of it but he had a strong urge to take the younger into his arms and never let go." I care." The demon didn't even realized what he had said until he heard himself. Kite refused to look at him "why?  
' What's wrong with me?' He thought. 'I shouldn't care.'

"Because..."

"Because what? "

"I don't know." He sighed. "I just do."

"Then answer me this why...can't I seem to hate you? " Kite said quietly

"Because you don't have the heart of a demon."

Kite glared and launched himself on the elder "and how the fuck would you know?!"

"You're too soft. You care too much about others."

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up stop acting like you fucking know me so well when you don't know shit about me!" Kite snapped

"What's wrong with you?" He said exasperated. "What happened there?"

"I said shut up! "

"Why?" This time he was dead serious."Are you afraid to tell me what happened?"

"Don't act like you don't know you traitor! " He gripped the sebastian's shirt "you...I trusted you..."

"Why?"He asked but didn't try to free himself.

"I don't know! but it was a fucking mistake!"

"Did I ever say you can trust me?" Sebastian said after awhile making more tears stream down the Yong demon's eyes "you jerk You... why did you hesitant? "

"Hesitate on what?"

"He said that you had hesitated about ratting me out so why? "

"I would rather not tell you the reason." He as he removed one of Kite's tears. "It not worth to cry because of me."

"I don't know why I can't stop I just can't "

He sighed."I don't understand why you started to cry in the first place."

Kite pulled on his shirt "because... Because I...maybe...possibly..."

Sebastian didn't say anything, he just looked him in the eyes "H-hold still "

"Hm?" He blinked.

Kite connected their lips together

**(yay i did i made this chapter even longer than the first hooray! i hope you guys will enjoy reading this and once again this is not just my story sorry for the delay ill try to update as soon as possible until next time bye bye!)**


End file.
